Camp Rockkkkk
by I-Love-PAD.FOOT-Way-MORE
Summary: How everyone's lives are after camp rock and how much fun they have
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything except Keily, Derek, Sam, and Logan.

Mitchie woke up by her phone ( witch her dad had brought it back after final jam) ringing the song Christina Aguilera (What a girl wants).

I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe Like a rock you waited so patiently While I got it together While I figured it out I only looked but I never touched 'Cause in my heart was a picture of us Holdin' hands, makin' plans and it's lucky for me you understand

" Hello" she asked sleepily.

" Hey it's Shane I hope it's ok but I got your number from your mom."

" Yeah that's fine with me is there a reason your calling at…" She looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. " Three in the morning."

" Yup I wanted to see you can you meet me at the docks around three thirty."

" Yeah sure.. I'll be there."

" Mkay bye."

" Bye Shane."

Mitchie got up and saw that her mom was sleeping so she snuck in the bathroom and washed her face. Then went out not nowing that she didn't change out of her revealing p-Jays. She waked to the dock but she was 10 minutes early. As she sat there for ten minutes she thought about how much she likes Shane. She put her phone on vibrate so she didn't have to listen to ring tones. As she was thinking she didn't notice Shane sit next to her. " Nice out fit." commented Shane.

Mitchie looked down and blushed because she was wearing booty shorts and a shirt that revealed a little of her stomach and it was a v-neck spaghetti strap. " I like your blush." he said " Thank you I guess." All the sudden Shane was kissing her as he lowered her down so he was on top of her and they just kissed like that. It must have been hours later 'cause the sun was coming up and they could here people getting up in there cabins. They stopped then went to the mess hall after she changed into p-jay bottoms she didn't care about the shirt. As they got there Lola, Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn, and the rest of connect three waved them over to the table. When they got to the table they sat next to each other and neither of them were hungry so they didn't get anything to eat but they did see that Caitlyn and Nate were holding hands so were Ella and Jason, so Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and kissed it and held her hand in between them. " So looks like Shane and Mitchie are getting all gooey on us. Looks like you two hooked up last night, or this morning." Said Caitlyn. " You shouldn't be the one talking Cait what about you and Nate." Shane shot back. " Ok I'm sorry." " I was joking Cait." Shane said just as Mitchie's phone vibrated. Everyone was watching her while she talked.

" Hello"

" Hi Michelle."

' Ummm.. Who's this."

" Aww don't you remember your ex-boyfriend."

" Don't talk to me Derek."

Everyone at the table was staring at her confused as to who Derek was.

" But babe I love you."

" No you don't so drop it."

" No I will have you what ever it takes."

" Oh no you wont bucko."

" Yes I will." With that he hung up.

Mitchie closed her phone. Only to be met with stares " Who's Derek." asked Caitlyn.

" Derek is…"


	2. Chapter 2 aUTHORS NoTE

A/N: DOES ANYONE HAVE IDEAS AS TO WHAT SHOULD BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	3. CR chap 2

_A/N: I don't own anything except Keily, Derek, Sam, and Logan._

_Previously: Mitchie closed her phone. Only to be met with stares " Who's Derek." asked Caitlyn._

" _Derek is…"_

_NOW:_

" Derek.. Well he's.. ummm he's my very mean ex-boyfriend he didn't treat me to kindly."

" Well what did he do." Asked Jason " I really don't wanna talk about it right now." She said with tears forming in her eye's. " Why." Jason asked again but this time Mitchie just got up and ran to her cabin crying. " Is she gonna be ok." Asked Nate.

" Who knows said Ella."

_That after noon when everyone was leaving _

Shane had been looking for Mitchie every were and finally found her by the docks. " Hey sup."

" Hey pop star I have to leave but be sure to call any chance you get." " I will don't worry but I have a question…. Will you be my official girlfriend." " Of course I will Shane… I love you and I guess I'll see you when ever." " Yeah I love you to." With that he gave her a passionate kiss and she left.

_At The Toress's house_

" _Mom come on this is serious he sent me flowers he's stalking me."_

" _Honey I'm sure it was a friendly guesture."_

" _What ever mom I'm going to bed."_

" _Night sweetie."_

_That night Mitchie couldn't get a wink of sleep. She kept getting scared that Derek would come and sneak into her room and rape her like he did to her and her friend Keily. _

_FLASH BACK:_

_It was a fun night so far they had a party got a little drunk not much but it was noticeable. When everyone went home except Keily Derek snuck in and got me after me he went after Keily._

_BACK TO THE PRESENT:_

_That had only been a year ago and she never thought of it till he called her at camp._

_She had forgotten it and never dated again except now. After that night it all happened Keily_

_Had moved to LA to get a fresh start. They still talk a lot on the phone but they haven't seen each other since that night. The next morning Mitchie got dressed and went down to see more flowers and cards with them. The first one came with Roses and it had said " remember the blood" The second one was with lilies it had said " Remember that night cause it's coming again soon" Ok this is getting way out of hand she thought._

_MITCHIE'S POV_

_Ok I thought this has gone to far I have to call shane or someone I'm scared for my frekkin life. _

_I've decided to call Shane. RING RING RING_

" _Hello."_

" _Um hey Shane what's up."_

" _Mitch what's wrong."_

" _It's Derek he keeps sending flowers with these cards and they say things that happened in the past and I'm so scared… He say's he's coming for me and I'm just so scared." I sobbed on to the phone_

" _Hang on Mitchie I'm gonna call my manager just stay in the house and I'll call you right back I promise."_

" _Ok I love you."_

" _I love you to bye."_

" _Bye."_


	4. CR chap 3

_A/N: I don't own anything except Keily, Derek, Sam, and Logan._

_Previously: " It's Derek he keeps sending flowers with these cards and they say things that happened in the past and I'm so scared… He say's he's coming for me and I'm just so scared." I sobbed on to the phone_

" _Hang on Mitchie I'm gonna call my manager just stay in the house and I'll call you right back I promise."_

" _Ok I love you."_

" _I love you to bye."_

" _Bye."_

_NOW: Manager pov_

_Ring Ring Ring_

" Hello"

" Hey it's me Shane we have a problem."

" What is it now Shane and don't say you went back to your bad boy ways."

" No it's my girl friend she's being stalked by an old boy friend and I was wondering if she can go on tour with us like Caitlyn is.. Please I'm begging you and I don't beg…." " I guess but she has to be ready by tomorrow when you pick her up so tell her to start packing. " O my god thank you."

" Yeah what ever bye."

Click.

END OF MANAGERS POV

Ring Ring Ring

" Hello."

" Hey babe it's Shane my manager said that if your ready by tomorrow you can come on tour with us."

" Really omg thank you sooo much… I'll pack now love you bye."

" Love you to bye."

Click.

" HEY MOM I'M LEAVING."

Connie went running up those stairs so fast.

" Excuse me young lady."

" I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it."

" Where are you going."

" I'm going on tour with the boy's Caitlyn and Peggy."

" Mitchie Mitchie were you going."

" Oh baby I have to go with some friends."

" Why pwease don't weave me."

" Oh sweetie I'll come and visit ok please don't cry."

" Pwomise u will bisit."

" I promise Mia."

" O tay."

Mitchie went back to packing and when she was done she went to go to bed.

" Mitchie can I sweep wit you pwease."

" Sure you can hop up."

" Buenas noches."

" Buenas noches Mitchie I wove you."

The next day Mitchie was waiting for the bus they were coming in the morning before any one woke up so there wouldn't be any fan girls.

Honk Honk

" Bye Mom Bye Dad Bye Mia I love you guys." " We love you to baby."

" I wove you Mitchie come back soon."

When Mitchie got out side everyone from the bus was outside watching what happened with her family.

When Mitchie was half way to the bus her little sister came running out screaming her name and crying.

" Mitchie Mitchie don't weave me pwease."

" Mia baby I have to." She said dropping her suit cases and picking up Mia. She gave her a kiss and a huge hug then put her down and then noticed someone had grabbed her suit cases and said bye and got on the bus. When she walked onto the bus she was amazed because it had four rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living area. Shane led her to the last door on the right.

" This is our room you have your own dresser and every one shares the bathroom. And every room is sound proof because Nate and Caitlyn like to get it on. If you know what I mean."

**A/N: Sorry it sux im really tired…**


End file.
